Another Part Of Me
by Ess5iveOoh
Summary: When you grow up, things never turn out the way you expected. Life throws you curve balls, left, right and center. Sometimes, in the form of little itty bitty people. Naomily & Keffy centric. With a taste of Cookie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, hello. I know you're probably thinking, "this girl has two stories on here, that she hasn't completed, and she's uploading ANOTHER one." Yes, well I'm thinking it too. I wasn't going to upload it until later, because Take Me Away is after all my first priority. But I used this as a sort of writers block cure, that turned into a story. So I thought, why not upload it and see what the fantastic readers & writers on here think. So take a look, and tell me what you think. Is it a keeper?**

**Much Love**

**E5O**

* * *

Naomi hated missing midwife appointments. But today, of all days, her twat of a boss decided to send her to a conference that she just could _not_ miss. So there she sat. Legs crossed, slumped over and resting her forearms on her knees; waiting for the fucking thing to begin.

Her ringtones sudden outburst caught her off guard, along with the other reporters waiting. She sent them her famous Campbell death glare, because she really wasn't in the mood to pretend to be nice today. Not when she was missing out on hearing her child's heartbeat for the first time. Sure they had seen that the baby was fine, with ultrasounds. But today they would actually get to hear it. Well Emily would. Because Naomi was stuck in her hell. Emily had said she would record it on her phone. But it wasn't the same. She wasn't going to be able to see Emily's reaction. She wasn't going to be able to capture the image of her lovers beaming smile at the sound. She wasn't going to be able to share the moment. The moment. That's what mattered. Her stomach turned at the thought.

She quickly flipped her phone open to see her red headed lovers face, smiling back at her.

"Hello?"

"Why do you sound like you're asking who it is? You always do that. You do have caller I.D?" Emily's husky laugh escaped through the receiver.

"Hello darling." She says more sweetly. Sickening sweet that Emily knows there's a tinge of sarcasm there. Just a tinge.

"Aw baby, don't be so mad. I know it sucks you can't be here. But your jobs important, and besides, with me becoming a whale, your income is the only thing supporting us." She giggles at her own joke.

"Bitch. I knew you only wanted me for my EP."

"EP?" Emily asked, now switching from playful, to confused.

"Earning potential babe." Naomi bet that Emily would know she's rolling her eyes.

Naomi also bet that Emily was smiling, "Your good looks, and talented fingers were just a bonus."

Naomi could feel a sudden heat crawl up her spine. "Don't start. Shouldn't the midwife be there by now?" She asked, quickly changing the subject before Emily could further her attempt to calm Naomi with the thought of sex.

"Not yet. So I thought I might go play with myself thinking about you before she gets here." Emily's husky voice took Naomi off guard, almost contemplating whether or not Emily was being serious.

Naomi jumped at the words, causing a stare from the pratt next to her. "Ems. It's not funny. It's hard enough trying to focus when I'm missing out on the heartbeat, let alone having you tell me those kinds of…_things_." She whispered the last part, turning away from the freaky guy with the eye problem.

Emily continued to laugh until she realized that Naomi has to go soon, and they only have a short time to talk. "Effy and Katie are going to come over for the appointment. Katie said Effy doesn't want to hear it though, because frankly, the thought of hearing it freaks Effy out entirely. Don't ask me why. But Katie is going to listen, is that…okay?"

Naomi rolled her eyes at the mention of her best friend and sister in laws names. "When are those two going to come out?" She asked with a laugh.

"Who knows? Katie still insists that they're only friends, and that Effy's fucked in the head. Or maybe fucked her in the head. There was definitely the mention of fucking. Just not they way we all know they are. Anyway, you didn't answer my question Campbell."

Naomi rolled her eyes at Emily's jokingly serious nickname. Not that it's really a nickname, just the last name usage. "You don't need to ask if Katie can listen, Em. She's your sister. At least somebody will be able to share it with you." Naomi could hear footsteps; she turned to see her fellow reporters shuffling through the open doors. "Shit, babe got to go. Say hi to the bitches for me. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

Emily laughed at the word bitches, and then sighed at the fact that Naomi had to go. "I miss you."

Naomi was quick to steal the last word, "I know." then she hung up her phone, knowing that if she didn't get her sweet ass in there quick, she was going to miss out.

The conference was a bust. Naomi hated every minute of it. Listening to some old geezer that she has only heard of twice, rattle on about the importance of journalism.

She gets out of the room, desperately seeking fresh air that doesn't contain some losers body odour.

She checked her phone like she always does whenever she's away from Emily. She had three messages. One from Katie:

**Get back already Lezzer. Ems is crazy with these fucking hormones. Xx**

One from Effy:

**Your girlfriend and her sister are crazy. In case you forgot.**

And of course, one from Emily:

**You can come back now, I need you. xx**

She pondered for a second. Wondering what could have struck another Fitch Twin fight. Especially after they both just had the chance to hear her childs heartbeat, when she fucking didn't.

Her two hour ride from the conference back home, dragged immensely. So bad that Naomi thought walking would be a faster option, with all the late night traffic. It was almost midnight. And Naomi wished that Emily were already in bed. She loves coming home, and stripping down, (after all Naomi does sleep naked) and crawling into her bed, right next to her equally naked girlfriend. Then she remembered that Emily had started to wear pyjamas now that she was pregnant. She was too afraid of leaking, and ruining the sheets. Even after Naomi's many attempts to convince her it didn't matter.

Whether she were naked or not, Naomi needed to feel Emily. Needed her scent around her again. Needed everything about Emily. At first Naomi thought it were strange feeling Emily's naturally slender torso grow. And grow, it did. Now at six months, Emily had developed a little ball in her stomach. Technically a baby.

Eventually her cab arrived at her and Emily's house. They were only renting, but it was a good enough house for them, and their child. Emily had mentioned she wanted to buy a home for the baby to grow up in, but Naomi just didn't have that sort of money yet.

The blonde quickly grabbed her belongings, paid the driver, and took off inside her home. The faint smell of Emily hit her nose, and she smiled at the fact that she was home. She threw off her heels, shrugged off her jacket, and headed for the stairs. She didn't bother picking up her clothes, because right now, they didn't fucking matter. What mattered was that she was home. And Emily was only seconds away from her.

However, she was slightly disappointed that her lover was still awake. Actually she was wide-awake. So awake that Naomi got the feeling something was wrong.

"You're home." Emily snapped out of her blank stare. That's what Naomi noticed first. Emily's blank stare. It looked like she had been that way for an hour, or three.

"I am. You okay?" Naomi, threw off her top, and revealed a lacy bra, that Emily took note of with a smile.

"Fine." She smiled, and threw the covers back for Naomi to get in.

"Emily. It's me. What's wrong?" Naomi knew that there was something wrong. She knows Emily more than she knows herself. Just like Emily knows Naomi more than what Naomi knows about herself.

"You might need to sit down." Emily patted the bed. Naomi was curious whilst also apprehensive at Emily's persona.

But she did as Emily said, because evidently, she always does. "Ems. You're starting to freak me out. I think we need to cut down on the amount of time you spend with Effy." Naomi tried to joke. That's how serious situations defused for her. Well how she tried to defuse them. But Emily wasn't joking. In fact, she was rather serious.

"We heard a third heartbeat today." Emily said, so blankly that Naomi almost doesn't comprehend.

"What?" But she does.

Emily finally turned to catch Naomi's eyes with her own. Naomi's is pure shock. Just like Emily's and Katie's had been, when they had heard it for themselves.

"A third heartbeat. You do know what that means right?" Emily asked, making sure that Naomi has indeed caught on to their situation.

Naomi took a minute, still trying to comprehend everything that's going through her head. She knows what it means.

"Are you saying that there's more than one?" Naomi managed to choke out. Her breath still caught from the shock of everything.

"Baby, we're having twins." Emily finally admitted. Finally she admitted it to herself. She rubbed her hand over her growing belly, then grabbed Naomi's, and traced her hands along her belly. "We can do this, right?" she asked her girlfriend, as well as asking herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow, you guys actually like this! Yay for me. Thanks for all the reviews favs and alerts! You guys rock.**

**On with the show..**

**E5O**

**

* * *

**

Naomi waited for Emily to finally drift to sleep. When she was sure that if she moved, Emily wouldn't wake up, she carefully slid out of the covers and grabbed her slacks, pulling them on she head for the door.

Naomi needed a cigarette, badly. However, her inner teenager presented herself, and the blonde found herself looking for more than just a cigarette. She found what she was looking for. Her tin, that Effy had bought her when they were younger. She laughed that she still held onto it after all these years. She had hidden it away from Emily. Not that Emily didn't know Naomi still indulged in a spliff at times. But Emily had given it up a few years back, only having one for her birthday when she got so fucked up that Naomi hadn't a clue how she still managed to have sex that night.

But things had changed now. They had grown up. They were living together, and having a baby. Make that, two babies. That reality was indeed the cause for Naomi's craving. She took the rolled up spliff that Effy had left her, and stepped out into the chill that was Bristol.

She lit it, and slumped down, leaning her back against the side of her house. She needed this. Needed some release. She was having not only one child, but two. Questions on whether or not she was capable circulated her brain. She knew Emily could handle it. Emily was strong like that. But she questioned herself. She had no siblings. She was an only child. She was shit with kids. And now she was supposed to raise two of them. The old Naomi would have jetted in a second. But the new, more mature Naomi knew that deep down she wanted this. She wanted a family. In the moment, she realized she was never going to be alone again. They could do this. She could do this. Couldn't she?

Emily woke that morning to a sound a sleep blonde. She smiled, knowing that her lover must have been knackered from her previous days work. She was thankful that it was the weekend, and she would have Naomi to herself. She decided she would do something nice for her lover. She pecked her on the lips, and smiled at Naomi's stir, and mumble that she didn't quite understand, but she knew Naomi wouldn't wake up. So she crawled out of bed, and pulled the covers up to Naomi's chin, and kissed her forehead, before leaving.

Emily was still unsure whether or not her sister was still pissed at her. Which would explain Emily's surprised reaction at Katie bowling into their house with her spare key, at half nine in the morning. "So, you stopped shitting your knickers over this then?" Katie asked, catching her sister off guard.

"The ever so blunt Katie Fitch, ladies and well, ladies." Effy strolled in behind Katie. Emily couldn't help but laugh at how Effy still did that. As if trying to fool them into thinking they didn't come over together. From the same house; where they both slept, together.

"Good morning to you too." Emily shot back at her sister.

"Yeah yeah. Come on Ems, what'd Campbell say?" Katie asked, as she led the way into the kitchen where she put the kettle on. Katie was never shy about making herself comfortable.

"I take she's still asleep?" Effy asked, taking a seat, and propping her feet up on the chair next to her. But was quick to move when Katie swatted them away.

"She's fine. I think. I don't know? We didn't talk about it much. She got home late." Emily hugged herself. It was true, she was still unsure as to how Naomi felt about them having twins. And she knew it would take some time for Naomi to come out and say how she felt. That's how Naomi worked. Emily was afraid she was going to have to push Naomi into admitting her feelings again. She wished for once her lover would just open up willingly.

"If it were me, I would've run." Effy thought aloud. Then realized the words had indeed been said aloud. She cringed, knowing that they didn't help the situation. Then she shrugged at the glare Katie sent her. "I think I might go out for a fag, let you two…talk." Effy excused herself, now feeling like a complete tit.

"I think that would be wise." Katie said, glaring at Effy. But Effy just smiled. Knowing that Katie would give up trying to kill her with her eyes. Because her smile was infectious, and pissed Katie off enough to make her give up.

With Effy gone, the Fitch twins had some time to their selves. Time that they rarely got, now that they were grown, and living their own lives. "Ems. This is good yeah, this is a good thing. So I don't know why you and Campbell are so fucking scared." Katie said, pouring each of them a cup of tea. She didn't need to ask Emily how she had hers. Obviously.

"I know it is. But two kids Katie. Two. At the same time. Naomi was scared enough at the thought of one." Emily sighed, taking the opposite seat to her sister.

"Hello we're twins. And if Mum and Dad can do it, then you two sure as hell can. You may be big fucking lezzers. But you'll be the best Mum's in the world." Katie showed her attempt of encouragement, whilst managing to let an insult slip in.

Emily rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry." She whispered, taking her sister off guard.

Katie looked confused. "Uh, for what?"

Emily sat down her cup of tea, and reached out for her sisters hand. This was one of those moments when Emily would get past Katie's bitchy exterior, and find her way behind her walls. "I know how hard it must be for you, to watch this. Watch all of this. Watch Naomi and I shit ourselves over this, when all you want in life is children. And you can't. I know I look like some selfish cow. But I'm just scared Katie. Scared that I wont be good enough. You're the mother type. You're the oldest."

"By six minutes Ems." Katie scoffed, trying her best to defuse the seriousness. But Emily continued.

"The eldest nonetheless. So what I'm saying is. Will you help me? Because heaven knows Naomi and I are going to need it. And it's not like Jenna's going to lend a helping hand." Emily smiled.

So did Katie. A much larger smile however. "Are you crazy? Of course I'll fucking help you. You don't need to ask. Plus I'm going to be like their most favourite Aunty ever." Katie laughed.

Emily rolled her eyes, "You're their only Aunty."

Katie shrugged, "Yeah but, like there is Effy…and Panda, and shit."

Emily smirked, "Speaking of Miss. Stonem…" Emily started, only to be cut off by her sister.

"Fuck off with that Ems. You're the only muff muncher in this family." Katie and her denial.

"So she only goes down on you then?" Emily laughed, and Katie choked on her sisters new found confidence to talk about this out loud. Katie admired it though. Emily had grown over the years, so much so that Katie was a little proud of her. Stepping out and living the life she wanted.

"You're so irritating." Katie finished off her tea, and trailed over to the sink.

"Effy told Naomi you're a screamer." Emily giggled. A giggle that was soon cut short by the startled sound of a smashing mug.

Katie turned in a second, red faced and wide eyed. "She what!"

Emily stood, faster than she thought she was able too. "It's true then! Come on Katie, just fucking admit it for once." Emily smiled, pleased with herself, and ability to get her sister to spill.

Katie leant back into the kitchen sink and sighed. "What do you want me to say? Okay, we've shagged, but that's it." The disappointment in Katie's voice didn't go unnoticed.

"Do you want something more?" Emily asked, now sounding sympathetic and curious. She never expected this side from Katie.

"Is it safe to come back now?" Effy's monotone voice interrupted the interesting conversation Emily was so dearly looking forward to. _Perfect fucking timing Stonem._

"Do you two ever leave?" Naomi's sleepy voice cut through the awkward situation Katie had got herself into, and for once she mentally thanked her blond sister in law.

"You love us." Katie smugly smiled, then cringed when Naomi kissed Emily a good morning.

"You love it." Naomi smiled back at Katie's disgusted face.

"Hey, I'm just glad I didn't have to walk in on you two going at it again. It's even more disgusting now that she's practically a whale. You know, I thought her being pregnant would make you two give it a rest, but it's only made it worse." Katie shivered at the thought of her walking in on the soon to be Mum's.

"Hey!" Emily defended herself, and rubbed her belly, "I'm not a whale."

Naomi rubbed her hand over the growing belly as well and kissed Emily's pouting lips, "It's okay baby, I like whales."

Effy couldn't help the laugh that slipped her lips, attracting another glare from Katie. "Don't you fucking start. We need to talk!" Katie grabbed a very surprised Effy's hand and dragged her towards the front door.

"Trouble in paradise?" Naomi called out, followed by Emily's laughter.

"Fuck off!" Katie called back.

Emily couldn't help but smile at he life. Her beautiful lover. Her caring sister, and Effy, whatever she was. This was good. She had support. She could do it.

"It's okay Em, you know. We can do this. I'll take one, and you take the other. We'll tag team them, cause if they're anything like you and Katie, we're definitely going to have our work cut out for us." Naomi kissed Emily on the forehead, and took off to the fridge.

"Hey." Emily followed her girlfriend, and wrapped her arms around her the best she could. Pressing her ever grown tummy into Naomi's back. "They'll be like you too you know. Just because it's my eggs, doesn't mean that they wont have your attitude." Emily smirked.

Naomi screwed up her face, and turned to wrap her girlfriend in her own arms, "Attitude? Me? Never!" She laughed, until her eyes bulged at the thud she felt against her stomach. "Holy shit!" she looked at Emily, then down at their touching torsos.

"Looks like our children agree with me." She laughed, kissing Naomi's lips.

They stood there for a while feeling the kicks of their children. This was it. This was their future. They could definitely do this. Together.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm currently away from home at the moment which means no internet, and i barely have time to write. I've got a few chapters already written out for this story so i'm trying to upload them when I can. This one is so short that I apologize immensely. Also, for anyone reading Take Me Away, I've typed up half of the next chapter, but i'm finding it hard to find some time to get the rest of it done. Hopefully i'll have it updated before next week. Again I apologize. Thanks so much to everyone that reads my stories and reviews/alerts/favs. You guys are the best motivation ever!**

**TTFN**

**E5O**

* * *

Effy never thought she'd be where she was today. In fact she never thought she'd live this long. A morbid statement yes, but it was a true one at that. Effy found it strange that she was still around. She knew she had one reason to thank for that. One person. Katie fucking Fitch. Who would've thought? Things got so fucked for Effy, and when Katie showed an affectionate side towards her, she surprisingly didn't run. Katie would never admit it out loud, and even Effy wasn't sure whether she would as well. They had something. Definitely something. It just didn't have a name, and they never openly expressed it. That's just how they worked.

Their first kiss however, was not when you would've thought. Not even Naomi and Emily would know. They were in college. And Katie was trashed off her face. She had admired Effy for some time. In a way that she thought was jealousy. And Effy had always noticed Katie. Her scantily clad outfits aside, Effy knew there was more to the girl. So one night they were at some party where Katie had confided in Effy. She was ranting on outside about how she thought Emily was gay. And how could she do that. Asking what the fuss about kissing a girl was about. Effy suggested that maybe Katie should see for herself. Next thing she knew, Katie had leant in. And that was it. They shared a kiss. Something that neither of them had really thought of; or mentioned. There had always been some sexual tension between the two. Obviously everyone thought it was about Freddie. But it was much more than anybody would have thought.

The second time they kissed was at Effy's hospital. Katie was the only one in the room, and Effy had woken up, crying hysterically. Katie had rushed to her side, and cooed her back to a normal breathing regime. Effy was in a different state of mind then, but she knew Katie cared. Which took them both by surprise. Katie had placed a few kisses on Effy's forehead, whilst rubbing her back. But then Effy lifted her head, and since then, Katie has always nursed Effy with kisses.

Katie began to pick up the pieces of Effy's broken state since. Anthea had fucked off to Rehab. Effy only heard from Tony, maybe once or twice a year. Cook was in jail. And Freddie. Well no one had really seen Freddie since they left College. Since Effy broke his heart. He tried to be there when she went crazy. But nobody could break through. Except Katie.

She spent countless nights, lying next to a passed out Effy, making sure that she was all right. Eventually she helped convince Effy that she should go to rehab. Effy tried to break out once, but a stern talking from Katie, changed her idea to try again.

So now they were living together. Purely as friends, who occasionally slept together. Initially Katie was living on her own. Trying to be independent. But Effy's constant sleepovers, turned into Effy moving in.

Effy doesn't know what to call it. She's never truly given herself to someone. And Katie constantly denies anything about them. _Maybe Katie doesn't want everything. Maybe she only wants this behind closed doors. Whatever this is._

Effy was always too afraid to ask. Why? Because to be honest, she was afraid that maybe Katie would leave her. And she couldn't have that. She wouldn't know what to do with herself. If anything, she would most likely end up back in the loony bin. Too many people had left her, and she couldn't add Katie to that list. She just couldn't.

"You told Naomi I was a screamer?" Katie shrilled as soon as they got back to their apartment.

Effy couldn't help but laugh. Fucking Naomi. "Who told you that?" Effy asked casually; clearly irritating Katie with her lack of care.

"Emily! She's still nipping at the thought of us screwing. I thought this was a secret?" Katie asked sympathetically.

Effy smirked, "Katie, your sister is just trying to get you to react to something, so she can confirm their thoughts. I didn't say a word." Effy mimicked zipping up her mouth.

"Fuck!" Katie was still firing off. Effy just sat, waiting patiently for hurricane Katie to blow away. "I did react. Now they know. Campbell's not gonna fucking let me live this one down!" Katie paced back and forth, throwing curses.

"What's the big deal Katie?" Effy asked, so blasé that Katie could have killed her with her irritated eyes.

"You know exactly what the big deal is Eff." Katie had dropped her accusing tone, for a more sympathetic one. "I'm sorry. It's just-"

"I'm going for a fag. We can talk about this later." Effy cut her off before Katie could lead them into a conversation, they both never wanted to have.

Katie watched as Effy walked away. She knew they weren't going to talk about it later. They hardly talked about themselves. Everything was fine. Effy was a great listener. But any discussion about what they were, where they were going with this, seemed to be thrown under the rug. That's the way things were.

"Don't you fucking start." Katie glared over at Effy's whining dog, Ralph. He was always very protective of Effy. As was she, to him. Ralph would always walk in on their conversations. Or whine when Effy would storm out. He was like a little body guard to Effy. Protecting her from Katie. Katie often had some interesting words for the animal when Effy wasn't home.

If Katie was truly honest, she was scared. Scared that Effy would leave. Or do something stupid. Something that would hurt Katie. She's always been afraid that Effy would hurt her. She didn't know how she felt about Effy. All she knew was that they had something. They slept together. Even though Effy had her own room, she slept in Katie's bed. They'd shag, and spoon; only behind closed doors. That's how it had been for about two years now. Things increased once Effy moved in. Since, Katie hasn't seen anybody else, and she hopes that Effy hasn't either. There have been no signs. But Katie knows Effy. She knows that Effy gets bored easily. Part of her wants to let Effy go. But they've been through so much together, that it would be physically impossible. Maybe she's waiting for Effy to hurt her? Maybe she's waiting for something to go wrong, so that she knows where she stands. Because Effy won't talk about it.

Which is crazy, because Katie still hasn't decided that she wants to go public yet. She's still waiting for something. Confirmation?

* * *

** It's short, I know. Hopefully still review worthy?** ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've decided this story is going to be a jumper. So just giving everybody a heads up. Usually I pace my stories. But this ones a little different. So the time period will jump every now and then. Because secretly I want the twins to come into it soon! Hope that's cool.**

**Many thanks again for your feedback! ;) Let me know if you too have a story, and I'll check it out!**

**It's Cookie Time...**

**

* * *

**

_One Week Later_

Cook had anticipated this day for the past five years. Both excited whilst dreading it at the same time. On one hand he would be free. From wankers trying it on, or cunts wanting a fight over a packet of fags. On the other hand, he would have to face reality. Face his past, and somehow try to make a future.

He would have to face the people he had cared about the most. Naomi had visited him over the years. Unbeknownst to Emily. Because Naomi knew how Emily would react. She wouldn't be pleased, that's for sure. Not that she didn't like Cook. But she hated Naomi going there. Cook had a lesson to learn.

Surprisingly, Effy had visited him once, unbeknownst to Katie. She went in an attempt to finally let Cook know that she wasn't in love with him, and never could be. She went to apologize, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to do it. She left, after just a five-minute conversation. Cook wasn't surprised though. That was Effy. Always running away from him. She would never stay. Not long enough.

They had shut his cell for the last time, with him now on their side. They led him down the corridor of freedom. Passing the catcalls, and roars of burly men, that watched as Cook was led away. He ignored them. Bowed his head, and followed one foot after another.

Cook wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was scared. Scared of what was left for him. He had always splashed about when he was younger. He'd burnt himself to the core. Lived life as hardcore as possible, but what now?

He signed his release papers, seeing as no one had come for him. He laughed, taking it as a sign. That was him. Just Cook. No one else.

They un cuffed him, and sent him on his way, with his packet of fags, and release papers.

He was free. Finally free. It didn't take Cook long to find his stride, and his bellowing laugh. He laughed, a laugh that almost sounded insane. A laugh that he used to cover up his fear.

He didn't know where to go first. There was no point in going to Freddie's. He hadn't heard from, nor seen Freddie since he was put in Jail. He had post cards from JJ every now and then, telling Cook all about his new life in London with Lara and Albert. So JJ's was out of the question.

He wasn't sure if Effy was an option, in fact he knew she wasn't. Panda and Tommo were still in America according to Naomi. That left three people. The Fitch twins and Naomi. Cook weighed up his options. He knew Emily wasn't exactly a fan of his. Otherwise she would have come with Naomi on her visits. And Katie was, well Katie. She never really liked Cook. Never shagged him. Therefore musn't have liked him all that much.

Naomi it was then. He took off for the only place he could remember Naomi living in. It didn't take him long. He smiled at the familiar blue door.

"Right Cookie. This is it." Cook encouraged himself. Taking a breather before stepping up to the door, and knocking. He heard footsteps tearing down the stairs. It wasn't long before a blond haired woman answered the door looking rather exasperated, and wrapped only in a sheet.

"Who the fuck is it?" Cook heard an Irish accent bellow down.

The woman looked Cook up and down, "I'm sorry, can I help you?" She asked, not sure who the young man was.

Cook looked at the woman, then stepped back and looked at the house, "I'm looking for Naomi, she used to live here. I think?" Cook scratched his head.

The woman laughed at Cooks confusion, "No dear, you have the right place. I'm Gina, Naomi's mum. I'm sorry but you are?" Gina asked, extending her hand to the boy, whilst using the other to hold up her sheet.

"Names Cook. So is Naomi still here? Or?" Cook looked at Gina, and took her extended hand.

Gina laughed. "God no, she would drive herself insane living with Kieran and I. She's living with Emily a few blocks away. Come in, and I'll write down the address for you." Gina led the way for Cook.

He was apprehensive at first about entering the house he had spent so much of his teenage years living at. The place was different now. Less trashy and more mother like. Cook smiled at the memories that coursed through his mind.

"Cook, your name rings a bell?" Gina asked, in search for a piece of paper to write the address down.

"Naomi and I went to College together. Then things sort of changed." Cook answered, somewhat ashamed to come right out and tell Gina what changed. He felt some respect for the woman. Which was unusual for Cook. He hardly ever respected elders. He couldn't give a flying fuck about what they thought. But this was Naomi's mum. And he respected Naomi. If anything, he thought of her as his somewhat sister. The only girl that turned him down, but still stuck around for him. She saw Cook for who he was. Saw past the bullshit, and childish façade. Cook and Naomi were one in the same, yet totally different. So he felt as if this woman was special, because she was the reason for Naomi. If it weren't for her, Naomi would never be apart of his fucked up life.

Gina nodded knowingly, "You the boy that went to prison?" she asked, very straightforward.

Cook nodded, "I was a bit of a shit in those days."

Gina just smiled at him though, and handed him the piece of paper, "Well what's in the past should stay there. You can't change what's happened Cook. All you can do is work for the now. Besides, everybody deserves a second chance."

Cook was taken back. But not entirely surprised. This woman wasn't what Naomi had described. Cook could see where Naomi got her caring side. He liked this woman.

He smiled, his boyish smile, "Thank you Ms. Campbell." He nodded, and turned for the door.

"Honey, call me Gina. Ms. Campbell is too fucking formal for my liking." Gina smiled at him, breaking the ice.

Cook laughed, "Gina it is." Yes, Cook could tell that he liked Gina.

With Naomi's address in hand, Cook found his way to the street, and eventually the number. He stood outside the house for a few minutes. Contemplating what to say. How to act. How to react to their reactions. Thinking about how they would react. What Emily would say? Yes, Cook actually cared, for once.

There was a car parked outside. They were home. He could hear his conscience telling him it was now or never. So he screwed up the paper and shoved it in his pocket, and strode towards the front door.

Taking a couple of reassuring breaths, Cook finally knocked on the door. It wasn't long before he heard footsteps batting down the stairs.

"If this is you Katie I suggest you close your…Cook?" Cook smiled as Naomi called out, then opened the door and realizing who it was.

"Blondie! Long time no see." Cook held out his arms, motioning for a hug.

Naomi was baffled. Completely baffled. It took her a few moments to comprehend everything. What finally snapped her out of her shock was the sound of Emily's voice. That eventually turned her shock, into slight panic.

"Naomi, who is it?" Emily's voice got closer and closer, along with her footsteps, that eventually came to a halt. "Cook?"

"Emilio." Cook smiled, trying his best to break the thick tension.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked in a blunt tone.

"Em…" Naomi turned with a sympathetic look.

"Shit Emilio, you grew. So you finally knocked her up aye blondie? Nice one." Cook laughed, the laugh that Emily hadn't heard in years. It brought back memories. Some she would much rather forget.

"Don't start _James_." Naomi glared at him, and Cook immediately listened. First name usage always meant that Naomi was serious.

"No point in you standing out there all night. Come in." Emily spoke, her words catching both Naomi and Cook off guard.

Cook did as Emily said, and Naomi stepped back, allowing him in. Cook looked at Naomi confused, who returned the exact same expression.

"Cup of tea?" Emily offered, but Cook declined. Taking an awkward seat at their kitchen table.

"So" Naomi whistled, words unable to form.

"Right." Cook echoed, feeling the tension like a burn.

"Why are you here Cook?" Emily asked. Cook was taken back from Emily's straightforwardness. It reminded him of the time when Emily slammed him up against the lockers. She was very forceful for such a small thing.

"Emily." Naomi shot at her girlfriend. Clearly she was stuck in the middle. She always was when it came to these two. Apart from Effy, Cook was one of her best friends. Sure he was a complete cock. But Naomi knew the real Cook. She saw the one side that nobody else got to see.

"Nah its cool babe." Cook waved Naomi off, and then turned to look at Emily. "I just thought maybe I'd come see you two. Got nobody else to go see yeah. I know you don't like me much. And I understand. So I'm sorry right. I fucked up." Cook confessed.

Naomi appreciated the words from Cook. She knew that was a lot to come from him. She wasn't sure if she should say anything. Because she felt as if the apology was more directed at Emily. Not that Cook had ever done anything to hurt Emily personally. But Emily was disappointed. She did care for Cook.

Emily nodded, "Yeah you did. Where are you staying?" She asked out right. Again, Naomi was caught off guard. Emily was so hot and cold today. Hormones had definitely kicked in. He tone had softened.

"Not too sure on that one yet. You know me, anywhere and everywhere." Cook smiled, glad that the mood had lifted.

Emily looked at Naomi, then back to Cook. "Well we have a spare room, if you're in need of a place to stay."

Naomi practically choked on Emily's words. "What?"

"Huh?" Cook was equally shocked.

Emily smiled, "Take the offer Cook, before I take it back."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd forgotten I'd written this chapter. Anyone still reading this?**

**

* * *

The Next day**

Emily wasn't sure why she did it. Why she offered for Cook to stay with them. Everything about it was wrong. One, she was pregnant. And pregnant Emily hadn't a clue how she was going to deal with Cook let alone her hormones, cravings and mood swings. Two, her and Cook had always had something off about them. Maybe it was because they were both so close to Naomi.

But then she realized, that maybe it was because of Naomi. Maybe it was her way of showing that she cared about the things, and about the people that Naomi cared about. Her way of showing that she would do anything to make Naomi happy.

She hadn't told Katie that Cook had moved in with them. Not that he had many belongings. In fact he had no clothes, no money, nothing. So Naomi had taken Cook shopping today, using some money that she had saved for the baby. That was another thing that made Emily question her decision. Not only did they have to save for a baby, they were now helping out Cook. She questioned her sanity for a moment.

Cook had said he would repay them for everything. He wanted to get a job, and pay his way. Maybe even get his own place. It was unusual hearing Cook make plans. Because Cook was always one to go with the flow. Splash about and all. Maybe prison had done him some good. Maybe Cook had finally grown up?

Emily was pottering around the house when Katie and Effy showed up, always unannounced. "Should you really be doing housework when you're pregnant?" Effy asked.

Emily rolled her eyes, "I can't just sit around all day doing nothing."

Effy took a seat on the couch, "I could."

It was Katie's turn to roll her eyes, practically mimicking her sister, "You don't need to pregnant to do nothing."

Effy laughed at how alike the twins could still be. "I take your lover isn't home?" Effy directed at Emily.

Emily stiffened up a bit, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Effy. "Yeah, it's not like you two to be separated willingly." Katie scoffed.

"She just went to the supermarket, I was too tired to go with her." Emily lied.

"But you're not tired enough to clean?" Effy quipped. Emily felt that Effy had clicked on to something, because Effy always did. She was annoying like that.

Emily glared at Effy, who only in return, smiled, "What's with the third degree?"

"Just wondering. I'm going to go outside for a fag. You two, talk, or something." She looked at Emily with a knowing look.

Once Effy had left, Katie let out a desperate sigh. Something Katie never does.

"Problem?" Emily asked her sister.

"She never lasts long when she's alone with us. It's like she's scared." Katie admitted.

Emily was taken back by her sister. She usually had to push Katie into talking about Effy. "What's going on with you two?" Emily took a seat, Katie followed suit.

She let out another sigh, "I don't know. We sleep in the same bed. We shag. But that's it. We used to be emotionally connected. Then one day she just cut herself away from it. Sometimes she reconnects, but it's like we have to be fucking horizontal and naked, for her to open up." Katie opened up more than Emily had imagined she would.

Emily nodded, understandably. She had been there before. Everything Katie just said, reminded her of Naomi.

"It's like she's too fucking scared. But then I don't even know what I want. I never thought I was gay Em. Mum doesn't even know. She thinks it's bad enough that I'm living with the girl who almost tried to kill me. That I helped her when she went crazy. Imagine how she's going to react to this. Whatever _this_ is." Katie shut her eyes, leaning back and easing them open.

Emily lent forward, "Who gives a fuck what Jenna thinks. Katie, you have to decide what you want first. Maybe you're both just waiting. Effy obviously cares about you. She wouldn't have just stuck around for nothing. You have to be sure first."

Outside, Effy lent against the side of the house. Banging her head every now and then, as she listened to the Fitch twins talk. She hated hearing Katie talk about them. Not that Katie wasn't allowed. Of course she was going to confide in her sister at some point. Effy just wish she could do the same. She only had Katie to trust. And even then, she was scared about it.

Effy was never really scared of anything. Until she started seeing things in her head. She thought she was brave, and strong enough to fight them. And she was, until she met Katie. That day she saw the stuck up, lisp bearing, higher than thou twin, her strength started to crumble. She tried to forget about Katie. Tried to distract herself with Cook and Freddie. Eventually she did. And her strength returned.

But then there Gobblers End. Katie had started it. But Effy knew there was more to her actions. They were both trying to fight something. Effy was fucked that night. So fucked that the thought of shutting Katie out forever, crossed her mind. She tried, and failed. Everything was fucked from then. Effy couldn't face Katie. She could barely face herself. So she ran. Ran away with Cook. Ran from Bristol, and ran from Katie.

She needed to be strong again. And Katie only made her weak. Then Freddie came. He loved her. She knew it. Katie didn't love her. As much as she wanted her too. Katie hated Effy. Or so she made it out to be that way. So Effy turned to a distraction. Freddie. She lied to herself. Lied to Freddie. Lied to Katie. She knew that just the sight of Katie made her weak. Made her crazy. So crazy that she ended up in that fucking hospital. Ended up pushing her mother away. Pushing herself away from everyone.

Then _she_ came in one day. Came to see her. Came to see if she was okay. She cared. Actually truly cared. And if Effy weren't so drugged up, maybe she wouldn't have latched on so bad. But she did. She latched on to that hope that Katie cared.

From there, things started to look up. Effy's life went from being miserable and unbearable, to being all about Katie. She tried, for Katie. Every now and then she'd step back and look at her life. She thought she knew it all. But Katie made her question things. Question if it was real. It seemed unrealistic that Katie had changed. That Katie cared. But there she was. At Effy's side, whenever Effy needed her.

Effy loved Katie. Loves her. So much that it hurts. That it scares the living daylight out of her. She's contemplated running. But just the sight of Katie rids any thought of such.

After finishing her first cigarette, Effy lights up another. She can hear Emily talking about the babies, and how their kicks are starting to hurt. About how Naomi felt one of the babies kick her the other day. She can hear Katie laugh. She wonders if her and Katie would ever be like Naomi and Emily. But she knows and feels that their relationship is different. More complicated. For starters, they've never established it as an actual relationship. Second, Effy almost killed Katie. And third, she's unsure if Katie will ever admit her feelings for Effy aloud. To their friends and Katie's family. Hell would freeze over if Jenna Fitch found out that both her daughters were gay.

She finishes off her second fag and decides she should probably go back inside. She wipes the stray tear that she didn't realize had fallen from her eyes. Effy hardly ever cries, hence the fact that the tear went unnoticed.

"God, if Campbell manipulates my nieces or nephews, or both, she'll fucking pay." Katie laughed, rubbing Emily's tummy.

"I'm sure they'll love their Aunty Katie." Emily laughed along with her. Effy noticed Katie's eyes fall for a second. She always notices. "You're so lucky Em."

Emily puts her hands over Katie's, "You'll make a great Mum Katie. One way or another." Emily reassures her. Effy smiles at how close the twins have become over the years.

"An immaculate conception?" Katie scoffs.

"There are other ways." Emily smiles. Effy sure did pick the perfect time to make her presence noted.

She smiled at Katie's questioning look, and took a seat opposite the twins. "Anyone for tea?" Emily picked up on the tension between her sister and Effy.

"Please." Effy nodded.

"Yeah sure." Katie answered, and returned her eyes to Effy. Once Emily had left Katie took the chance to talk.

"You reek of smoke." She rubbed her nose, and sat back.

"Thought I'd give you two some time, so I had a couple." Effy answered nonchalantly.

"Right." Katie looked away. Effy could tell she was hurt. She hated hurting Katie. She hated when Katie wouldn't look at her.

"Katie" Effy whispered.

It took Katie sometime before she shot back at her, "What?"

Effy went to say something, but decided that now wasn't the time, "nothing." She shook her head. Katie went back to distracting herself with photos, trying her best to hold in the tears.

The sound of the door clicking open caught both of their attentions. "Em! We're…home." Naomi stopped at the sight of Katie and Effy sitting in her living room.

"Ah fuck blondie, how bout some warning next time yeah?" The voice behind her collided straight into Naomi and sent her shopping bags to the ground.

Both Effy and Katie's eyes widened in shock; at the familiarity of the voice. They both knew that voice. Only one person they knew had that accent. And their question soon answered itself at the sight of a know manlier looking…

"Cook?" Effy's voice was practically a whisper.

Cook's reaction mimicked both Katie and Effy's initial reactions to his voice. It took him a while to find his voice. Something that never happened to Cook. "Effy, Katie." He nodded.

An awkward silence cast itself upon the Campbell-Fitch house. Until Emily returned with three cups of tea, "Oh." She stopped at the sight of the four people in her living room.

First Naomi shot her a look that said, 'Save me'

Then Katie turned with a hurt look that read, 'What the actual fuck?'

Effy just had her unreadable expression, but somehow Emily thought she too also questioned Emily and Naomi.

As for Cook, his eyes were fixed on Effy.


End file.
